


[Video] The Chaos - WordMasochist Challenge

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Linguistics, No retakes we die victorious, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, Video, Wordmasochist Challenge, YOLO, an attempt at cadence and rhythm was made, and I ain't looking up the actual pronunciations neither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: Gerard Nolst Trenité's 'The Chaos' (1922) read aloud, with video!rhythmia plonked this poem into the podfic chat discord, and I #ChallengeAccepted 😂No editing, no retakes, never read this poem before 😂 YOLO
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	[Video] The Chaos - WordMasochist Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chaos (1922)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610129) by Gerard Nolst Trenité. 



So rhythmia plonked this poem cribbed from a tumblr post into the podfic chat discord, and I took a stab at it. It's basically a cold read, as I didn't realise I had read it on tumblr yeeeeeeaaaaaaars ago.

Then FayJay told me via twitter that the poem was actually a truncated version of a much longer poem, and I challenge accepted AGAIN. This is also as cold a read as one can get, having read the truncated version earlier that morning 😂 I also said the writer's name in a most ridiculous french accent, probably mispronounced, only to find out AFTER that the author was Dutch. Whoops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
